Counter Strike:Condition Zero DeDust2
by Deathsassistant
Summary: A team of Counter terrorists try to prevent terrorists from bombing the Dust2 sector.


Counter Strike Condition Zero DeDust2

Most of the characters in this story are made up. Some may be real players.

Characters:

Ct forces

Rocker

Renegade

Fear is for the weak

Ace

Ownage

Joker

The End

Spectre

Silver Bullet

Absolute Chaos

Terrorist

Pho3nix

Jimbo

The Pro

Mr T

Free Kill

Unarmed

Black Adder

Street Wear

West

The IV time

Preparations...

Ct

The counter terrorists began to buy their equipment, but since this was round 1 and they only had 800 to begin with, they couldn't get much from the weapons market run by the UN.

Most of the team bought IMI desert eagles hoping for a few quick kills. Fear bought a Kevlar vest so that he was slightly tougher against fire. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money to get a helmet as well.

Renegade took a sig sauer P228 pistol. Both sides agreed he was a good shot with it. Rocker obtained an FN five seven due mostly to the accuracy and good rate of fire and Ace kept his starting USP .45ACP tactical pistol.

Rocker had begun to think up a plan before the round even started and began to explain to his team.

"Okay guys," the GIGN Ct began. "Myself, Villain, Ace and Spectre will hold A while Ownage, End, Chaos and Silver hold B. Renegade and Fear...just do whatever you want."

The remaining two ct's high fived each other.

T

"You know what? I reckon I'll just stick with the glock. I'm aiming to pick up a knife kill anyway so what's the point in buying another pistol?" Jimbo said to his team.

"Yeah Jimbo, good luck with that." Pho3nix muttered pulling his ski mask over his head and taking up a .50 AE desert eagle.

The rest of the terrorists were armed with P228's, desert eagles or glocks. They all looked towards Pho3nix expectantly. He was the T leader after all.

"Okay who has the bomb?"

"I do." Adder said sticking his arm in the air.

"Hand that to me." After Adder had done so, Pho3nix explained. "I'll plant this at B. The rest of you distract them at A and the double doors opposite."

Round 1 was about to begin.

Ct

As soon as the round had begun, Fear bolted from Spawn up long A and disappeared round the corner. Rocker and his team ran to their positions at bombsite A and settled in behind boxes. Ace settled himself behind a bunch of barrels which he could see over the top of. This gave him a good view of the stairs coming from T spawn.

Rocker sat behind a box where he could easily spot any terrorists approaching from long A. Joker and Spectre positioned themselves near the middle of bombsite A waiting for the assaulting terrorists.

At bombsite B, Ownage crouched in the corner, knife out ready to dig out some eyeballs. If the terrorists took too long, he'd just kill some team mates. Hah!

The other three Ct's stayed outside the door ready for an ambush, so that they could sweep up the terrorists quickly and defuse the bomb if the terrorists chose to attack bombsite B.

Renegade was holding position at the double doors between bombsite B and Ct spawn. He was twirling his P228 around his finger waiting for some stupid terrorist to run through the doors so he could give him a head ache...so to speak.

T

Pho3nix inched his way through the tunnels towards B and lifted desert eagle to eye level. He peered around the corner and saw a GSG-9 ct trying to hide. Pho3nix smirked and shuffled in behind the Ct. He then stabbed him right through the throat.

The terrorist then pulled the back pack off his shoulders and unfastened it.

Ct

Chaos' head snapped up. He had definitely just heard a zipping sound.

"Guys I think I just heard something. I'll be back in a second."

The thing that caught Chaos' eye first was the dead GSG-9 lying just out of the corner with the back of their throat gouged out. The next thing was the 50.AE slug flying towards his head.

"The bomb has been planted."

Renegade's head flicked round towards B. It couldn't be at B could it?

"Worth a check. Fear, cover me."

The SAS ct at the opposite door nodded and lifted his USP to eye level. Fear had found there was a lack of terrorists near T spawn so he just decided to camp.

Renegade walked carefully towards the bombsite and saw only two Ct's outside the double doors. End then wandered in followed by Silver but Silver lost his head quickly and End took a fairly nasty wound to the chest.

T

Dang the second Ct had opened fire. Thought Phoenix.

Click click.

"FUCK!!"

As he began to reload he heard a rustling behind him. He looked up and saw a Seal Ct with a knife diving towards him from an elevated box.

It's kind of difficult to shoot with a knife stuck in your eye, isn't it?

Jimbo leapt around the corner and shot two bullets into a GIGN ct near the doors at B. The Ct crumpled.

He then rushed behind a box and heard bullets ricocheting off of his limited cover. He quickly peered round the box and saw two ct's (A seal and SAS) darting into cover.

Ct

Rocker shot several bullets into a Militia terrorist. He then quickly swivelled around upon seeing Spectres headless corpse fall to the ground just beside him.

Joker witnessed Rocker taking down two rushing terrorists before being shot down by a deagle wielding Arctic. He raised his desert eagle and shot the terrorist. A was significantly quiet after that.

T

It was now only Jimbo, Black Adder, West and IV left for the terrorists. Jimbo was desperately shooting his glock over the top of the box he was using as cover. He heard a satisfying sound of bullet contacting with flesh. He also heard a cry of pain which meant the victim probably wasn't dead.

Ct

Fear looked round as he saw his team mate fall to the ground with his hand to his leg. He saw a large pool of blood on the ground. He stood up and fired his silenced USP twice into the guerrilla's head, taking him down. He then received a bullet in the back of the head.

T

As West and Black Adder wandered into the seemingly deserted bombsite they saw the bomb only had one and a half minutes until it went off. Suddenly West heard a desert eagle shot ring out and saw Adder fall with half the back of his head missing. He then got the same.

Ct

Joker rushed into the bombsite and saw the several corpses and the helmetless seal leaning against the wall with his hand at his leg. Renegade said nothing but pointed to the bomb.

Joker nodded and began to defuse. He didn't realise however that IV was in the tunnels with his P228 aimed at Jokers back.

T

IV unleashed three bullets into the SAS Ct's back and the Ct fell and rolled off to the side. He then ejected the magazine from his P228 and replaced it. He walked towards the wounded Seal leaning against the wall and aimed his pistol at his neck.

"All this for a desert. You Ct's sure are dumb..." but he never finished his sentence as a knife was swiped across his neck.

Ct

All Renegade had to do now was crawl over to the rapidly beeping bomb and defuse. He got to the bomb.

"Hang on...I don't know how to defuse a bomb. Well...fuck." The Ct said as Dust2 blew to hell.

Terrorists win!!


End file.
